


Painting the Universe

by Ally_Kats



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aaravos cares about you and wants you to sleep god damn it, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, Other, Self Insert, Sleepy Kisses, Touch-Starved Aaravos (The Dragon Prince), self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_Kats/pseuds/Ally_Kats
Summary: You're working on a painting when Aaravos tells you to get to bed.(Just self indulgent fluff with Aaravos. I wish this was me god damn it.Note: Reader insert has a job as a painter because I'm an artist and I just wanna be hugged ok???)
Relationships: Aaravos (The Dragon Prince)/You, Aaravos/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Painting the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Don't usually do this, but I figured other people would like this. Hope you enjoy.

"Come to bed."

Aaravos' voice drifts into your ears, snapping you out of your tired drone of work. You turn away from the painting you were working on and look back at him. He's leaning on the doorway to your studio, looking at you with those impossibly bright eyes.

He sounds like he's asking you. Months ago it would have been a demand, but he has since learned your boundaries.

"I'm still working." You tell him. You turn around, putting your paintbrush down and rubbing your stinging eyes.

It's true. The painting you are working on isn't finished yet, and even if you were to go to bed you would have to clean up first. If you didn't want your paintbrushes ruined you would have to wash them out, which could take anywhere from five minutes to thirty. And then there was all the other art supplies you'd have to put away. Thinking about it all gave your already tired brain a headache.

As you went to reach your brush, Aaravos' hand catches your wrist. He holds it gently, you could break his grip if you wanted to, but instead you just stare at it dumbly. A warm breath against your neck tells you that Aaravos had leaned down and is next to your ear.

"Dearest." He mumbles, his deep and melodic voice sending shivers down your spine, "You've been at this for five hours, without so much as a break no less. It's nearly midnight. Please come to bed."

You feel your face and ears burn bright red. You can practically see the smirk on his face. Pressing your free hand into your face, you sigh heavily. There were very few creatures on the planet who could resist that voice.

"I....I have to finish...." You mumble in response.

"It will still be here when morning light comes."

"My paints." You feel his face press into your neck, "....can't let them dry."

"I'll model for you later." Aaravos murmurs into your hair, "It's late."

It's an offer, a tempting one at that. Using human models as a reference was something most professional artists did. Having Aaravos as a model would be...unique. You can think of a few art pieces you could do with him...

You turn your head towards him, giving him a quick kiss on his forehead, "Deal." You grin at him, "But I get to choose what you wear."

Aaravos smiles back, "I wouldn't have it any other way, darling."

* * *

Aaravos carries you to your bed. His grip is strong and you find your hands locked behind his neck, playing with his hair. It's smooth, almost silky, and for a moment you wonder if he uses magic to keep it that way.

The bedroom is dimly lit, the torches and moonlight from the window being the only source of light. Aaravos gently lays you on the large bed lined with pillows and blankets galore. He lays next to you and you turn on your side to see him. His face is only inches from yours.

"I missed you." He tells you, voice deep and sad, "You've been stuck in that studio all day."

"Someone has to pay the bills." You reply jokingly. You can't seem to take your eyes off his. He looks so soft, so _real_ like this.

"Is that so?" His smirk is intolerable, but you love it anyways, "Well then, I suppose I better find employment."

His hand finds the back of your neck and pulls you into a kiss. You reciprocate, pulling his body closer to yours. You close your eyes and enjoy the softness of his lips and the way he caresses your face. Aaravos' stars brighten enough that you can see the light behind your eyelids.

When it breaks, you rest your head against his neck, curling up around his chest. His hand lowers and rest playfully along your lower back.

"I love you." You murmur, feeling pleasantly sleepy.

"I know." He replies, "I love you to."

The stars on his skin seem to brighten and dim, constellations constantly shifting and moving. His skin feels warm against yours and you find your eyes closing again, weighted with the events of the day. Aaravos pulls you closer and wraps his arms around your back, murmuring something you don't quite understand into your ear.

You fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
